Red Lady
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Algo le pasa a la joven de trenzas y Ryoga no para de preguntarle algo a su pequeño hermano que, para él, era más que obvio. ¿Qué sería aquello que le ocurre a Sakuno?


_¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro, me salió un __poco más largo xD pero espero que no sea pesado. Una aclaración, éste fic es como una continuación del fic **Between you and me**, quien lea este oneshot, no pasa nada si no leyó el anterior fic, no se pierde de nada xD sólo qué pasó para que estén juntos. Sólo es un seguimiento al fic... nada más xd.  
_

_Bueno, nos leemos abajo :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Prince of tennis no me pertenece (¡au!), todo es de Konomi Takeshi, sólo la idea es mía xd._

-

**.Red Lady.**

—Ey, chibi-suke. ¿Es tu novia una mujer?

Ryoma casi se había atragantado ante esa estúpida e ilógica pregunta. Intentaba darse prisa por haberse quedado dormido, y su hermano Ryoga no ayudaba para nada.

Se golpeó levemente el pecho siendo ayudado por Nanako, colocando una mano en su espalda.

¿Que si era una mujer, a qué venía eso?

Ya más o menos recuperado y después de beber algo de leche, miró de reojo a Ryoga. No lo entendía.

—Has escuchado bien. —aclaró ante la mirada interrogativa de su pequeño hermano.

Ryoma alzó una ceja, desconcertado. Mirando un instante el reloj de pared de la cocina, se alteró levantándose de golpe de su silla, dejando a medio su desayuno. Y, sin decir nada, se bebió del todo su segundo botecito de leche y cogió sus cosas, yendo con paso ligero hasta la entrada de la casa. Ryoga lo siguió queriendo tener una respuesta.

—Chibi-suke.

El joven Echizen, tras calzarse, se echó su mochila al hombro y abrió la puerta, echando una ligera mirada a su hermano.

—Ya deberías saberlo con sólo mirarla. ¿Acaso eres ciego? —pronunció esto último con cierta arrogancia.

Dicho esto, se adelantó para salir apresurado hacia la escuela, aún sabiendo que Ryoga lo seguía un poco más atrás. Cada vez metiendo más las narices en asuntos que ni le concernían.

Por su culpa, Nanjirou sabía de su relación con la nieta de su entrenadora. No le importaba que Sumire lo supiera, ni tampoco su madre o prima pero, contárselo a Nanjirou era declarar tu sentencia. Aguantando sus estúpidas bromas, comentarios inoportunos que, la mayoría no escuchaba o ni entendía.

No duró ni un día el _secreto_ de su relación.

Aceleró levemente el paso y Ryoga lo imitó. A medida que lo hacía, Ryoga le seguía el ritmo.

Respiró hondo, apretó la tira de su mochila y echó a correr inesperadamente para el mayor de los hermanos. Ryoga pestañeó, no tardando en seguirle.

—¡Chibi-suke, responde y te dejaré!

Ryoma pensaba que mentía. Siempre había caído a sus promesas y luego no las cumplía, seguía molestándolo incluso más que antes.

Sin decir nada, se concentró en su carrera e intenciones de darle esquinazo o que el propio Ryoga se diera por vencido. Aún siendo esto demasiado pedir. Notando que algo se posaba en su rostro al alzar la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los cerezos, haciéndole ceder el paso y tomar entre sus dedos aquél pétalo que había osado posarse sobre su nariz.

Ryoga apareció al instante dando ligeros llamamientos a su hermano y tropezando con la espalda del mismo, provocando que el menor se echara hacia delante por el empujón.

—¿Chibi-suke…?

Ryoma sacudió levemente el rostro y alzó su cabeza, mirando hacia delante. Permaneció en silencio observando con cierto desinterés en su expresión, pero bien expectante en su interior. Una jovencita algo más alejada yacía parada en el camino, mirando a los cerezos, golpeándole el suave viento en su rostro y ondeando sus dos largas trenzas con suavidad. Pasó sus ojos del pétalo de cerezo a la jovencita sucesivas veces, siendo observado por su hermano.

Ryoga asomó una ligera sonrisita, decidiendo que sería mejor desistir por ahora.

—Si aún no lo es, le faltará poco. —comentó utilizando la cabeza de Ryoma como mueble de sujeción de su brazo.

Ryoma se movió un paso adelante para zafarse de él, pero consiguiendo un gran empujón, volteándose y lanzándole una mirada poco amable al causante. Éste le sonreía de oreja a oreja, señalándole la dirección hacia la muchacha. Acto seguido, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dio media vuelta y fue alejándose a paso tranquilo de él.

Había veces que no entendía a Ryoga, y esta era una de ellas. ¿Sakuno no era una mujer?

Exhaló un resoplido encogiéndose de hombros. Tonterías de Ryoga, siempre intentaba tomarle el pelo, por lo que, sólo tendría que ignorarle como siempre.

Volvió a fijarse en la figura femenina, notando que no se había percatado de su llegada. Caminó hasta ella lentamente, parando a su espalda y, alzando un brazo por encima de la cabeza de la joven, dejó caer aquel pétalo sobre la cabellera castaña.

Ni su semblante cambió cuando la chica volteó hacia él, pestañeando al verle mientras sostenía el pétalo de cerezo.

—Llegarás tarde.

No era de saludos cálidos. Verla ahí parada, sabiendo que en nada empezaban las clases, ella seguía pensando en las musarañas. Ryuzaki le sonrió tímidamente mientras se apartaba una de las trenzas que se había posado por delante de su hombro por el viento.

—Buenos días, Ryoma-kun.

—Buenos días.

Normalmente siempre se la encontraba ya en clases, pero no esperaba que justo hoy, cuando se ha quedado dormido, ella decidiera darle el encuentro. En silencio comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado. Desde que estaba con la joven de trenzas, concretamente cuatro meses, había ido a su ritmo. Dejando que caminara a su lado. Aunque nunca faltaba alguna crítica de sus senpais hacia su comportamiento con Sakuno; con poco tacto, no muy atento y que seguía siendo el mismo. Poco hablador.

—_¿Ryuzaki aún no abandona a Echizen? Tres meses es sorprendente, ¿de verdad le soporta?_

Eso, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho a la cara, lo escuchaba porque pasaba de paso. Él no la notaba triste, es más, la veía sonreír bastante cuando él estaba con ella, aunque no fuera de mucho hablar, se esforzaba de mantener y alargar las conversaciones. Si hubiera algún problema, ella se lo contaría, intentaría de arreglar las cosas. Eso pensaba.

Observó de reojo a la chica a su lado. Sakuno suspiró levemente y se frotó la sien, seguido de su estómago.

—¿Te duele?

La muchacha pestañeó y lo miró, intentando sonreírle.

—No es nada… de verdad.

Ryoma no apartó mirada de ella, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Ante ello, Sakuno supo que no sabía mentir, por lo que, intentó disimular o hacerle olvidar. Le tomó de la mano y aceleró el paso con él.

—¡Llegaremos tarde!

Sin más que decir, dejó que jalara de él, lo que pudo. Se resistió un poco, observando cómo se las apañaba para arrastrarlo, y así, veía más claramente su malestar. Cediendo, llegaron casi a tiempo a las clases, teniendo que disculparse Ryuzaki por los dos, pues Ryoma tan sólo entró al aula y se sentó en su pupitre.

El profesor advirtió que trataran de llegar puntuales, o mejor dicho, que Sakuno no se dejara influenciar por él. Siempre había llegado a tiempo.

Ryoma durmió nada más empezar las clases de inglés, importándole poco si era regañado por el profesor. Si su inglés era perfecto, ¿por qué no pasaba de él? Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Ignorando a todo, acabó siendo presa de Morfeo.

—_¿Es tu novia una mujer, chibi-suke?_

Cuando veía disfrutar de un partido contra su ex capitán, aparecía su hermano de la nada. Y con aquella misma pregunta. Se giró un poco, viéndolo demasiado cerca, a sus espaldas. Agrandó sus ojos y retrocedió unos pocos pasos. ¿Qué quería?

—_¿Qué quieres…?_

—_¿Es tu novia una mujer, chibi-suke?_

Ryoma se humedeció el labio, sopesando la pregunta nuevamente. ¿Cuándo le dejaría en paz?

—_Ya te lo dije… ¿eres ciego o qué? Déjame en paz._

Al darle la espalda, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la pista de tenis frente a Tezuka. El paseo de los cerezos. Echizen guiñó los ojos, mirándolo todo aturdido.

—_¿Qué…?_

Ryoga sonrió. —_¿Es una mujer? Sí o no._

¿Qué ocurría, le estaba tomando el pelo?

—_Sí._

—_¿Seguro?_

Se giró para espetarle por las incesantes estúpidas preguntas, pero, quedó callado al ver el rostro sonriente de Ryoga, el cual se fue apartando con lentitud y dar a ver una figura a simple vista femenina. De espaldas a ellos, con el uniforme verdoso y aquellas largas trenzas.

—_¿Estás seguro? _—volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Pero el pequeño permaneció callado, agudizando la vista hacia la joven. Al instante se fue girando lentamente hacia ellos, quedando frente a frente. Sonriendo tan radiante, tímida.

—_Sí._

Ryoga ensanchó su sonrisa, mirando a la joven. Sakuno hizo una reverencia y, se llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, quitándose el lazo rosado. Ryoma parpadeó incrédulo, mirando rápidamente a Ryoga. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos en Sakuno, la chica fingió que iba a quitarse la chaqueta verdosa, sacándose el cabello trenzado, teniendo uno debajo bastante corto.

—_¿Es una mujer, chibi-suke?_

Ryoma no dijo nada, cada vez se volvía pálido y tragaba con necesidad. ¿Ryuzaki, un chico? ¡Venga ya!

Estaba claro que Sakuno era una chica, aquello no era real. No era real, no podía serlo. Sólo porque se haya sacado aquel peinado trenzado y le haya aparecido el cabello corto. En cuanto vio que ensanchó su sonrisa, tiñéndose seguidamente sus mejillas, estuvo dispuesta a despojarse de la parte de arriba del uniforme. Ryoma retrocedió golpeando su espalda contra su hermano que yacía tras él. Impidiéndole la huída.

—_¿Ahora… estás seguro?_

Su cuerpo reaccionó inconscientemente aún siendo víctima del sueño. Al momento de alzarse, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, mirándolo todo con confusión mientras tragaba costosamente.

—¿Echizen?

El joven parpadeó, girando sus ojos a su alrededor, intentando saber dónde estaba. En su aula, clases de inglés. Y, justo en la pizarra, estaba la jovencita de trenzas pareciéndose sentir algo cohibida. Sus compañeros no apartaban ojos de él, cuchicheando entre ellos.

—¿Te ofreces voluntario para ayudarla? —preguntó el profesor.

Volvió a mirarle, luego a la joven junto a la pizarra. Clases de inglés. ¿Voluntario? ¿Ayudarla?

Fijándose en aquella frase escrita en japonés y que estaba incompleta traducida a inglés, comprendió parte del _problema_. Suspiró, frotándose el cabello mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia la pizarra, aceptando una tiza por parte del mayor. Se colocó junto a ella, miró la frase y luego a la muchacha de reojo.

—¿No sabes algo tan fácil? —cuestionó sin intentar sonar rudo, pero pareció incomodarla, habiendo agachado la cabeza.

—M-me cuesta… construir frases… —balbuceó, alzando su mirada con timidez.

El chico suspiró y, mirando una vez más la frase, se humedeció los labios, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para poder darle una explicación del ejercicio. Se explicó con ejemplos, a murmullos que tan sólo pudo oír ella e ignorando las peticiones del profesor en que alzara la voz y así los demás pudieran escucharle.

Sakuno trataba de prestar atención. Desviaba su mirada del joven y la agachaba, llevándose una mano a su estómago.

Tomó luego la tiza ofrecida por el chico y sonrió forzadamente, alzando su mano temblorosa hasta la pizarra y comenzar a escribir con lentitud e inseguridad. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, ni se enteró bien de la explicación del muchacho, puesto que su mente estaba cegada ante algo más fuerte, cada vez más incómodo. Echizen la volvió a mirar por estar repitiendo el mismo error que antes. La observó sudorosa, inclinada levemente y escribiendo con leves temblores en su mano y cuerpo.

—Oye.

Al escuchar su voz, la joven paró de escribir y le miró, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero fallando en el intento. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó labios y dientes, dejando caer la tiza para sujetarse el estómago con ambas manos.

Echizen profundizó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño; lo sabía. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que callar las cosas? Ella no se encontraba bien y con eso encima, se esforzaba más todavía, ignorando el como se sentía. Pero esta vez era demasiado fuerte e imposible de evitar. Un dolor de estómago si empieza muy leve, llega a ser incómodo pero, cuando se intensifica es insoportable.

—_Habrá comido algo en mal estado._ —oyó decir a una chica decir a otra, viendo como Osakada acompañaba a Ryuzaki a la enfermería.

—_O tal vez… _—la jovencita se sonrojó al notar la mirada ambarina sobre ellas y se arrimó a su amiga, susurrándole algo al oído. —_Eso mismo._

Echizen había desviado la mirada justo cuando la chica se percató que la observaban. Sólo agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar qué demonios decían, algo que él desconocía. Un dolor de estómago que no lo provocara el mal estado de una comida… No se le ocurría nada.

En el descanso, fue arrastrado por Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô hasta la enfermería para visitar a Sakuno, sin embargo, Tomoka demandó que no lo hicieran. Necesitaba descansar pero, lo que no entendía era que ella misma se quedara con Ryuzaki.

—Mujeres, quién las entiende. —susurró con cierta molestia Horio, caminando junto a Ryoma y los demás.

Echizen le dio la razón por una vez en su vida.

Se sentaron en unos bancos cercanos a las canchas de tenis del club masculino, dispuestos a tomarse su almuerzo. Fue ahí cuando echó más en falta la presencia de la joven castaña, acostumbrado a que nunca trajera su bentô y así comer parte del de la joven que siempre acababa ofreciéndole. Ahora que no se sentía bien y no estaba presente, dudaba que fuera a almorzar esa mañana.

Intentó ignorar las conversaciones de sus compañeros y más teniéndolos al lado almorzando, volviéndole aquel estúpido sueño a la cabeza. Por culpa de Ryoga, tenía pesadillas que no tenían sentido. Estaba clarísimo que Sakuno era una chica. Y en el sueño se le aparecía desvelando su _auténtico_ sexo. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas y rápidas veces para intentar disipar malos pensamientos. Tal vez aquellas palabras por Ryoga se refiera a otra cosa, algo que él aún desconocía o no entendía.

—¿Qué haces sin comer, Echizen? —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, recibiendo un par de paquetes de unos dulces caer en su cabeza hasta llegar a sus piernas. —Pensé que Ryuzaki-chan compartía almuerzo contigo.

Ryoma y los otros tres que estaban sentados con él, se giraron, sorprendiéndose por la inesperada visita del mayor.

—¡Momo-chan-senpai! —exclamaron con sorpresa Horio, Katsuo y Kachirô. El aludido sonrió entre dientes.

—¿Qué tal ochibi? —el ex tenista acrobático se hizo ver detrás de Momoshiro, junto a Kaidou.

Echizen no emitió palabra, tan sólo guiñó los ojos contemplando a los que fueron sus senpais. Eiji, no encontrando la cabeza castaña con largas trenzas, no paró de preguntar por su paradero, extrañándose que en el almuerzo, como siempre, ella compartía con Ryoma. Horio informó enseguida, desconociendo el por qué del malestar de la muchacha. A ello, dejaron a Eiji y Momoshiro demasiados pensativos. Kaidou no paraba de gruñir y quejarse que quería largarse de una vez.

—Tal vez… —murmuró Momo.

—Sí, sí. —le siguió Eiji.

¿Sí, qué? Quiso preguntar Ryoma. La curiosidad le estaba matando, ¿qué tanto sabían los demás que él aún no entendía? ¿Las mujeres son tan incomprensibles?

—_Cada mujer es un mundo, pero todas comparten algo. _—había escuchado de su padre una vez que hablaba con Ryoga.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese mismo día, si no recordaba mal, su madre no se encontraba bien. Encima que la notaba con poco humor.

Cuando desvió la mirada de sus senpais y la posó al frente al alzar la mirada, vio a Tomoka preguntar de chica en chica con bastante prisa. Justo cuando se encontró con Sumire, ésta salió rápidamente, con permiso, para salir de la escuela. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Momoshiro pareció verlo también, acariciándose la barbilla de manera interesante.

—Por lo que veo es obra de… —le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a Eiji, quién éste sonrió entre dientes.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Kaidou pareciendo interesado, pero más era la curiosidad.

—¿Te interesa Kaidou? —dijo con un tono divertido, queriendo picar al chico.

—No necesariamente.

Kaoru le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, siseando.

Parecía que Momoshiro sabía del tema, al igual que Kikumaru. Pero se hacían los interesantes y mataban de la curiosidad a los presentes. Más a Ryoma, el hecho de ver a Sumire salir de la escuela a toda prisa, le desconcertaba. Pero si Momo sabía del tema y estaba tan tranquilo… ¿no debería ser malo, verdad?

—Es a lo que llamo, Red Lady.

Miró a Momoshiro con confusión en sus ojos, arqueando una ceja. ¿Red Lady?

El mayor lo notó, comenzando a reír por lo bajo sabiendo que el chico desconocía lo que pasaba. Pero no era el único, incluso Kaidou los miraba desconcertante. Ante un comentario de Momo a _Mamushi_, volvieron las típicas peleas entre ellos que comenzaban a extrañar casi todos. Entre Katsuo y Kachirô junto con Eiji, intentaron separarlos, sin faltar las risas.

Ryoma quedó en silencio mirando aquellos paquetitos de dulces que le entregó antes Momoshiro, rozando el plástico con sus dedos, pensativo. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Ryoma se mostró serio, alzándose y echándole uno de los paquetes a Momo, quedándose él con uno, abriéndolo y mordisqueando el dulce.

—¿Echizen…? —pronunció Momo extrañado.

El nombrado, sacó el resto del dulce del plástico y tiró éste en una papelera cercana, comenzando a andar con una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¡Echizen, ¿adónde vas?! —exclamó Horio.

Tan sólo alzó una mano en modo despedida mientras les daba la espalda a la vez que se alejaba con paso ligero. Había visto a Sumire regresar con una pequeña bolsa, apresurada, si no estaba mal encaminado, hacia la enfermería. Donde aún estaría Ryuzaki.

Al llegar vio a Sumire en la puerta del sitio, con intenciones de entrar pero, al verle paró enseguida. Le sonrió y le pasó la bolsita sin decir nada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó extrañado, mirando la bolita de plástico tomada por su mano izquierda.

Sumire volvió a sonreír, ésta vez, con diversión.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Entrégale esta bolsa a Sakuno, tengo algo que hacer, volveré pronto. —dijo, palmeando la cabeza oscura del chico.

Con curiosidad de qué pudiera ser, abrió la bolsa y miró en su interior. Fue leer el paquete de plástico que había, que agrandó sus ojos de sobre manera, haciendo caer la bolsa al suelo y retrocediendo unos pasos, como si estuviera asustado.

—¿Ryoma, qué pasa? —sabía exactamente qué ocurría, sin embargo se divertía por la expresión del príncipe. —Algún día tenía que llegar, ¿no te parece?

—…Eh. —desvió la mirada, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. —¿Por qué… no se lo das tú?

—Te lo he dicho, tengo algo que hacer. —Sumire recogió de nuevo la bolsa y se la tendió al joven, esperando que volviera a sujetarla.

Ryoma suspiró largamente, mirando la bolsa y pensándose si cogerla o no. Bufando, lo hizo, recibiendo una sonrisa de la mujer. Cuando ésta se marchó, tragó saliva y entró en la enfermería, no encontrando a la mujer que podría atender a la chica. Por un momento pensó que se libraría, pero ese día estaba todo en su contra. Tampoco encontró a la muchacha, clavando sus ojos en el cuarto de baño, el cual tenía la puerta cerrada.

Con decisión, se acercó y golpeó con suavidad la puerta. La pequeña voz femenina no se tardó en escuchar, creyendo que se trataba de su abuela o la enfermera. Cuando Ryoma carraspeó, la chica se alteró.

—¡Ryoma-kun…!

Sí, él también se preguntaba qué demonios hacía ahí. Debería encargarse una mujer de esto, no él. Escuchó unos gimoteos dentro del baño, pensando que se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza, era algo… delicado.

—Tu abuela me dio algo para ti. —dijo, con intenciones de girar el pomo de la puerta, pero la chica presionó ésta para que no la abriera. —…No voy a entrar.

Era realmente difícil tratar algo así, para él. El silencio se hizo presente y aún cuando se escuchó la campana del fin del descanso, ni se molestó en volver a clases. Dio la espalda a la puerta, dejándose apoyar en ella mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado. Esperaría hasta que ella decidiera aceptar la bolsa. Pero tampoco tenía todo el día.

—Vete a clases… Ryoma-kun. Llegarás tarde otra vez.

Ryoma suspiró.

—No.

—P-pero…

—Si aceptaras esto, acabaríamos antes. —interrumpió.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente como para poder pasar algún objeto por ella. Ryoma lo notó, acercando su mano con la bolsa y mostrándosela a ella, quien la cogió con manos temblorosas, cerrando al instante cuando se la atrajo hacia sí.

Sakuno abrazó la bolsita contra ella, totalmente sonrojada al ver lo que era y más, pensando que fue Ryoma quien se lo entregó. Se moría de la vergüenza.

—_Debe ser genial que en tu primera vez, sea tu novio quien esté ahí. Apoyándote._

Había oído aquello por una compañera de clase, pero nunca se le ocurrió… que justo a ella le pasase. Y lo que sentía era demasiada vergüenza. Desde luego, Ryoma no estaba ahí apoyándola, sólo exigía a que se apresurara y encima, había ido allí porque su abuela se lo pidió.

Echizen se apartó de la puerta y la esperó, mirando por la ventana de la enfermería, dando al campo donde una clase estaba dando gimnasia. Él estaba llegando tarde a clases de historia, ni le importó.

Giró su rostro en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, viendo a la joven con la bolsita pegada a ella con sus dos manos y con la cabeza gacha. Veía claramente su rostro enteramente rojo.

—G-gracias, Ryoma-kun. —agradeció la joven sentándose en la orilla de una de las camas de la enfermería. —Aún me duele un poco, tal vez a la siguiente clase… pueda asistir.

—¿Por qué no mejor mañana?

Sakuno pestañeó y clavó su mirada en el chico, quien se giró enteramente hacia ella, observándola.

—Si no estás bien, ve a casa, descansa, y vuelve mañana. —Ryoma apartó la mirada al decir esto y al notar un cambio en la expresión de la chica, sus ojos brillaban.

Rió suavemente y dio unas palmaditas a su lado en la cama, invitando a que se sentara. Una vez hecho, Ryoma clavó sus ojos en la figura femenina al recordar repentinamente aquel sueño. Sin quererlo, quedó con la mirada fija en cierto lugar que comenzaba a incomodar a Sakuno. Sin poderlo soportar más, se tapó con sus manos totalmente roja. Los orbes dorados se encontraron con los caobas al subir la mirada. En un ligero movimiento, la besó rápidamente en los labios.

—Heh, eres una chica.

_¿Qué?_

Sakuno lo miró desconcertada, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¡Chibi-suke, me han dicho que estabas aquí y…! —al ver su compañía, paró. —¿Qué haces aquí chibi-suke…?

Ryoma maldijo entre dientes el hecho que su hermano apareciera en todos lados para joderle la vida. ¿En el colegio también? ¿No podía darle un respiro?

Pero en esos momentos… podía aprovechar su presencia.

—Oye, acompáñala a casa.

Ryoga pestañeó.

—¿Por qué?

—No se encuentra bien, eso es todo.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—No te importa.

Sakuno trató desde su lugar de que Ryoma no siguiera, estaba siendo demasiado frío con su hermano. Ryoga tenía paciencia, pero el ser contestado así, le desesperaba.

—¡Siempre serás un crío! —y se cruzó de brazos. —¿No piensas preguntarme el por qué estoy aquí?

—No. —Ryoma se alzó del lado de Sakuno, suspirando mientras se giraba a verle. —Por cierto, no soy ningún niño.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad, y con aquel tono tan rudo, que le sorprendió. Más porque siempre decía que era un niño, ¿por qué el cambio?

Miró a Sakuno, luego a Ryoma, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro con rapidez, colocándose levemente sonrojado mientras retrocedía unos pocos pasos.

No puede ser, ¿Echizen Ryoma… dejó de ser un niño?

—¿Qué pasa?

Ryoga guiñó los ojos para volver a la realidad, señalando al pequeño con un dedo.

—¿D-desde cuando no eres un niño, eh?

—¿Por qué esa pregunta?

—¡Responde!

Bufó por su pesadez, con palmearle la cabeza con suavidad a Ryuzaki, se despidió de ella, saliendo de la enfermería seguido de su hermano, aunque le recordara a Ryoga que debía acompañarla a casa. Ni le importaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, seguro que se aburría y al ver a sus senpais pululando por la escuela, se unió a ellos.

—¡Chibi-suke!

—Déjame, no soy un niño, y punto.

No entendía la insistencia de Ryoga. Y es que, en cuanto llegó ese mismo día a casa, Nanjirou se le unió en preguntas, fue horrible. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser, dejar de ser un niño?

Lo único claro era que Sakuno, sí era una mujer, y con el suceso de este día, más claro que el agua.

**Fin.**

**-  
**

_Huh, tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho, primeramente no iba a tener nada que ver con Between you and me, pero no se me ocurría otra... y se me ocurrió esto. Como una especie de continuación, aunque no es nada del otro mundo XD_

_Red Lady, así llamo a la odiosa menstruación xD._ _Y lo último de Ryoga, "no soy un niño", él piensa que Ryoma dio aquel paso que... ejem. Está claro que para eso, sí que sigue siendo un niño, ni cae en la cuenta de lo que Ryoga le dice XD._

_Bueno, espero que al menos os haya entretenido :)_

_Un saludo._


End file.
